Ears, Tails, and Butterflies
by Zetsubou-Bethany
Summary: Kio is jealous. Jealous of Soubi and Ritsuka's relationship. And worried that it won't be long before Ritsuka becomes an adult. SoubixRitsuka. KioxSoubi. YoujixNatsuo.
1. Sketchy

"Kio, dammit."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?? What have I done now, Sou-chan?" The green-haired artist looked up from the watercolour painting he was brushing over on the floor.

"They're 15, and you gave them..." Soubi slapped a hand to his own forehead in frustration at his friend.

"A choice between KY jelly or durex condoms. They really wanted something to use, so..."

"So basically you gave them the choice whether to go and fuck eachother or rape some poor innocent girls."

"Kinda...." Kio blushed in embarrassment.

"And what did they choose??"

"...the jelly..."

Soubi sighed and closed his sketchbook. He had been sketching from a photograph of Ritsuka, black hair flying across his face, innocent dark eyes glinting at the camera, pale skin holding up beautifully against the vivid blue sky behind him. But this photograph...was very, very difficult to copy. Soubi was amazing at drawing people, he'd even given Shinonome-san a sketch of her, Yayoi-kun, and Yuiko-chan for her birthday. She almost fainted when he placed that ripped out piece of paper in her hands, he could have sworn.

"Sou-chan? Where are you going?" Kio exclaimed, humiliated.

"I'm going to see Ritsuka." Soubi said bluntly.

"What? Why? You spent a whole week with him in Spain. Spain! I don't know how you got the money for that."

"Kio, you're getting annoying, and Ritsuka needs me right now."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Soubi." Kio spat, patience snapping. "I bet the poor kid would rather be alone than have a deranged paedophile crawl around after him."

Soubi's eyes widened in surprise. "Kio..."

"Get lost." Kio spat.

Soubi did so. He didn't know what Kio was thinking as he closed the door. Maybe he had plans for the two of them, he thought. He would probably have proposed the two of them got to a museum, or the movies, or something. But Soubi only said sorry to one person; Ritsuka.

'_Ritsuka...you're old enough. Getting tired of those ears, I'm guessing. Your classmates have lost theirs, what about _you?_'_

Soubi smirked to himself and headed towards Ritsuka's.


	2. Dirty, Dirty

**A/N: YAY!! I finished chapter two of my first ever fanfic~~!! *victory dance* So....*ahem*yeah. Enjoy ^_^ (This is slightly more smutty than the last one, but don't worry, there will be a nice juicy lemon in this fic, I promise.)** **Thanks for the positive feedback on Chapter 1, I know this chapter is very confusing, but chapter 3 will clarify everything.**

Bricks.

Millions of bricks, red bricks, stretching far above in the sky. Bricks that scratched Soubi's rough palms as he moved upwards, scaling the wall. Ritsuka had a trellis frame at his old house, so easy to climb up. Now, bricks. Nothing but bricks. It hurt...

Soubi's brown leather shoes slipped on the slender ledges they balanced on. One twitch, one slip, one slight twist of the feet, and Soubi was done for.

At least Ritsuka had a balcony. Instead of tapping on the window like a hungry animal, a woodpecker, he could just vault over the thin metal bars and make his own way in.

A drop of sweat trickled from Soubi's forehead, falling onto his shoe, and landing with a *_put.*_

This was incredibly dangerous, he was at least 20 feet up by now, he had to be careful. Ritsuka's window was in sight. Just a little more...

Soubi's feet moved like liquid up the bricks, all traces of fear cleansed from his mind. _'I want to see Ritsuka. I want him. I will see him. And I will have him.'_

Soubi's fingertips brushed across something cold, damp. He looked up. Ritsuka's balcony.

Soubi let out a sigh of relief, controlling his breathing as he made his way over the thin metal bars on Ritsuka's balcony and onto the tiled flooring. As he looked in through the Glass doors, he noticed something odd. The curtains were closed. Ritsuka almost always had his curtains open, so Soubi could see if he was in or not.

His fingers felt for the door handle. He pulled gently....unlocked. Sliding the door open, he heard some...strange noises through the curtain.

"S-soubi, please..."

"Mmhm.....Ritsuka..." A zip of a fly opening.

"Soubi!! A-aH!"

"Don't worry my little uke, it will feel good..."

Soubi had heard quite enough. What was this?? Some sick roleplay?? Disgusting!! And in Ritsuka's bedroom?!

The curtain flew open. Soubi's long blonde hair flying out of his loose ponytail.

There on Ristuka's single bed, lay two boys. Youji. And Natsuo. Youji holding his fragile frame over Natsuo's body, both shirtless, not to mention earless, and Youji's hand moving inside Natsuo's boxers.

Said boys immediately fled away from each other as soon as they saw said blonde in the door way.

Soubi was speechless.

"W-What are you doing here, c-creep?!" Natsuo announced, squealing slightly.

"I came to see Ritsuka..." Soubi muttered, eyes drifting over the bedroom. If possible, his eyes widened even more when he saw he was sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Ritsuka, also shirtless, jeans down, a hand in his boxers, fingers wrapped around his own erection, blushing immensely.

"Uhm....!" His hand zipped out from between his legs and sat on his hands, staring at the floor, ashamed.

"Ritsuka? Zero?!" Soubi uttered in complete shock.

"Soubi...I can explain..." The black haired boy muttered, the only virgin in the room.

"Can you?"


End file.
